OBJECTIVE: The purpose of this project is to continue and expand the active participation of Harbor General Hospital and affiliated institutions in all phases of the Children's Cancer Study Group. The research involves a multi-disciplinarian approach to the clinical investigation of childhood cancer with special emphasis on chemotherapy of Acute Leukemia and Solid Tumors of Childhood with collaborative protocols developed by the Children's Cancer Study Group. We will continue in the study and the treatment of pediatric oncologic disorders by means of Phase I, II, and III Protocols. In addition, pertinent questions regarding natural history, treatment and epidemiology of childhood cancer will be investigated. APPROACH: The results of therapies are recorded by the institutions' pediatric oncology staff, including Data Managers, and Protocol Nurse Coordinators, supervised by Sub-specialists in Pediatric Oncology. Information is forwarded to the Operations Office for detailed statistical analysis. The ultimate benefit is that the investigation involves controlled clinical trials in leukemia and solid tumors of childhood, controlled evaluations of newly developed therapeutic agents and controlled studies of the effects of immunotherapy and immuno-suppression. Children participating in this project will benefit by being offered the most up-to-date methods of diagnosis, treatment and management of their disorders. The program seeks a scientific approach to a comprehensive, therapeutic investigation of childhood cancer.